alec lightwood love story
by bryttanyhairston
Summary: Alec meets a girl who is like a sister to Clary.


Crystal's pov

(Crystal at the top)

I have been friends with Clary and Simon for as long as I can remember. I'm getting ready to go to this club called pandemonium with my bestfriends. Clary really loves this place. I wore black skinny jeans and a kind of long black short sleeved top. Clary and I leave the apartment. We met up with Simon at the entrance of the apartment building. We walk to pandemonium and are waiting in a long line. The bouncer starts yelling at a guy. They argue back and forth.The bouncer let's the guy in.

"You thought he was cute didn't you?" Simon asked us.

"I didn't. What about you Clary?" I ask and raised an eyebrow. She dug her elbows in both of our ribs and didn't answer. The guy we seen earlier was stroking a long razor- sharp blade. Everyone was dancing, making out or drinking. Clary and I were watching the guy from earlier. We see a girl wearing a long white dress she had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She leads him to a storage closet.

"Good music huh?" Simon asks. We continued to dance. Clary and I looked at each other. Simon was talking but we weren't paying attention to him. We stood on our tiptoe to get a better look. Clary and I see two guys one with blonde hair, the other had black. The blonde one took out something that looked long and sharp.

"Simon!" Clary and I exlaimed in unison.

"What?" He looked alarmed and says something out sleeping with our mom.

"Do you see those guys?"I ask, Simon looked confused.

"Do you see those two guys over there by that door?" Clary asks.

"I don't see anything." Simon says looking at both of us like we are crazy. We continued to tell him about the guys. Clary and I see the blonde slip into the no admittance door. Clary and I started moving through the crowd. Clary and I opened the door to the storage room. We thought it was empty for a moment. The room was cold.

"Clare maybe we should get out of here. There isn't anyone here." I say quietly. Clary looked at me and said we should stay and make sure. I nod. We blinked and we saw the girl in the white dress. She had long black hair that was damp. The two guys were with her. I have to admit the guy with short black hair was pretty hot. The other one not so much. Well in my opinion at least. The guy with blue hair was tied to a pillar. My heart was hammering in my chest and I think clary's was too. The blue haired was talking to the other people. The blonde one gets ready to kill the guy. Clary stepped out from behind the pillar we were hiding at, dragging me with her.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Clary cries out. The one called jace looks at us. The girl, Isabelle and the hot dark haired guy, alec turn around. Alec looks at me. He had beautiful blue eyes. He quickly looks away from me.

"What's this?" He asks looking from clary to me to his companions.

"They are girls. Mundie girls and they can see us." The blonde says.

"Surely you have seen girls before Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." The blonde one continues.

"Of course we can see you, Blondie. We aren't blind, or didn't you notice?"I ask my natural British accent comes out. I raise an eyebrow at him. He smirks.

"Oh but you two are you just don't know it. Y'all better get out of here, if you both know what is good for you. "The bloody bastard says.

"Clare we should go."I say in her ear. We ended watching them kill the blue haired guy. The blonde one kept calling us little girls. It was pissing clary and I off. The one called alec, had a really sexy voice. They start trying to figure out what to do with us.

"Clary? Crystal? Are you two okay? "Simon asks us. He looks at us and his furrows his eyebrows.

"Why are y'all in here by yourself? Where are those two guys- you know, the ones with the knives? " Simon asks. We look back and see blondie, the hot one and Isabelle watching us. Blondie smirks at us and I glare at him.

"We thought they came in here but I guess you were right, it probably was something they pumped into the air for people to have a good time." Clary says.

"Well I sure didn't have a good time because I am still single and look at me. My shirt is ruined. Oh my goodness mom is going to be so pissed. "I say. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"That's what you are worried about. Out of everything you are ranting about being single and your clothes. What about the guys with the knives? Did you forget about them?" Simon asks.

I look at clary and she shakes her head no.

"Listen si, there is a time in a girl's life when she feels unwanted and then drowns in her sorrows with icecream. So frankly I don't give a rat's ass about the hot guy, the blue haired guy, the annoying guy, and the girl in white. I just want fucking icecream. "I explained. He looks at me shocked and shakes his head. Clary and Isabelle laughs. We leave and go home.


End file.
